


The Muffin & The Cupcake

by shipping_ships (jesusfreakfangirl)



Category: Cupcake+Muffin Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesusfreakfangirl/pseuds/shipping_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Muffin and Cupcake Nations have been at war for centuries. Will one couples love be able to triumph over the hatred between the two nations or will darker secrets be revealed?<br/>~TAOAFG~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I knew from the moment I saw that beautiful icing that Sprinkle Cupcake was the girl for me, but alas I am a muffin. The Cupcake Nation and the Muffin Nation have been at war for many years now. Families were torn apart due to the feud between two lovely pastries. Sprinkles and muffin tops scatter the Earth as the war rages fiercely on. My only wish is for this war to end so I may marry the girl of my dreams. We have been forced to sneak out late in the night to meet and even then with must be on high alert. I dream of the day when this horrible war shall cease and the Cupcake and Muffin Nations will be reunited again. My parents, King and Queen Muffin, rule the Muffin Nation with order and discipline and expect the best behavior from their only child, me. It is absolutely taboo to have any communications with the "filth" living across the glitter river and yet I have managed to fall deeply in love with Princess Sprinkle Cupcake. She has lovely, flowing icing streaked with all the colors of the rainbow and her lips are soft and gentle when connected with mine. Due to the secrecy of our relationship, we are only able to meet once every two weeks at 3 A.M. As much as I love and cherish my sleep she is worth more to me.


	2. Chapter 2

As the final shots rang out across the land for the day, I paced quickly in my room. The sky was beginning to darken and the two armies would be returning to their kingdoms for the night. My love and I would finally be able to meet again. After waiting for 3 more hours I stealthily made my way out of the Muffin Kingdom. I arrived at our usual spot, a large oak tree standing above all the other trees in the forest, and waited for the arrival of Princess Sprinkle. I had a proposal for her. She arrived shortly with her rainbow icing shimmering in the moonlight. Our lips embraced as soon as we within feet of each other.   
Then I began my proposal, "For too long our parents have waged war against one another over a petty squabble. I say it is our time to rule! Together we can unite our kingdoms and live together for the remainder of our lives in harmony!" Her eyes gleamed as I gazed upon her lovely face.   
"It is time my love, time for us to take this leap of faith and do what is truly right!" whispered Princess Sprinkle excitedly.  
As the pair continued to discuss the plans for overthrowing their parents, an unnoticed pair of eyes watched silently from the depths of the shadows.


End file.
